The Uprising of the Void
by yz611999
Summary: When the Void is finally here, how will the League deal with it? To protect both their world and everything they love, everyone must come together and fight back. Will be told from the point of view from a lot of champions with different perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was a normal day at the Rift. As Ahri strode confidently down the smooth, paved steps of her team's base, she glanced up at the sky. _Ahh. Today's going to be a great victory. I just know it._ Ahri had just joined the League a few weeks back, and this was her first match. Thankfully, she had some assistance from friends. Along her strode her small, hyperactive friend, Teemo. On her first day here, she had gotten lost and cornered by Talon's gang to snatch her purse. Teemo was for some strange reason napping near there, and he saw what was going on. Ahri wondered how such a small person could stand up to a giant (well, at least by Teemo's standards) with such sharp knives and blades. But then again, a few months ago, Ahri wasn't much different. _Don't think about that Ahri. You know that you didn't know better _she chided herself. But, inside of her soul, she still felt the sorrow of having slaughtered so many. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she followed Teemo into a patch of lush, green grass. They watched the little minions clamber past them, some of them boasting about the last champion they killed. Ahri decided to try to help them by killing the other minions. Just as she stepped out of the bush, a giant cleaver whizzed right past her ear. The giant purple man, the one they called Mundo, was here.

Ahri soon got the hang of the match, and managed to even score a lucky kill against Cho'Gath, a giant looming reptile. As she killed him though, she thought she saw the flicker of something a little more then resentment, something more like… insanity. But, she soon forgot about it as her team led a winning push towards the enemies structure. _Ahri, it's called a Nexus. If you're going to become a real human, you have to know these terms._ Whatever. Morpheus, the spirit ball Ahri carried around, was a helpful companion, but sometimes a little overtalkative. After the match, in the locker room, she was confronted by both Tryndamere and Garen. They stood there bragging to her, something about who got the most kills or who could lift the most weights. _Boys. Don't let them get to you._ Ahri sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Further down the Campus, Tristana and Ziggs were playing a sliiiiiiiightly more dangerous version of the traditional yordle game, volleyball. Instead of a ball, however, they used one of Ziggs many explosives. As the sun rose higher in the sky, the whole League was at ease. Or so it seemed. Out of the silence , a piercing scream came out of the West Wing. Specifically, Soraka and Sona's rooms. Those two were the nicest people on Campus, always willing to help you with a headache or help you with your troubles. Everyone scrambled over to the Campus. What they saw horrified them. On the floor of their room, in Soraka's handwriting, scrawled in blood, was a eerie message: _The void is coming._

**This was my first story. Please give reviews and feedback. Thanks! Also, if anyone was wondering, I will update about 2-4 times a week. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As Nidalee silently prowled through the jungle, she moved as silently as a sliver of wind. Ahead of her, she spotted the elusive purple wings slice through the air, matching it's muscle tone with a spirit of finesse. Kha'Zix. Normally, when Nidalee wasn't in a match at the League, she would be here, in her old home, paying tribute to the cougar family and her friends. However, what she found today as she arrived stunned her. Amid the tangled knots of vines that surrounded her home, carcasses lay everywhere. Burnt carcasses. Some with spikes embedded in them, others with just vicious disembodiement. As Nidalee thought of this, tears threatened to flow forward from within her diluted pupils. _Nidalee calm yourself. If you are ever to get to the bottom of this, you have to stay calm. _She cleared her vision and started her pace again.

Veigar was not enjoying his vacation. After carrying his team to a victory in a pre-exhibition match, his summoners allowed him a week of rest, grace, and of course, coconut milk. However, sitting on the beach of Ionia, he felt nothing but stressed. Over the last 2 days, a whole colony of sharks came to terrorize the people, 3 houses caught on fire, and his best friend, Annie "accidentally" let her giant demon teddy bear loose on some poor kids. And everytime he tried to convince himself to be evil, he would always fall victim to the innocent, helpless faces of the common folk. And so here he was. Suddenly, the swimming pool erupted. A giant, 20 feet long Kog'Maw scampered out. Veigar was pleased to see his favorite laning partner. "_Hey Kog'Maw_," he said. Kog'Maw turned to look at him. Veigar gulped. This was definitely not the same Kog'Maw. Kog had giant red horns in a line across the front of his body. His normally red eyes were glowing bright yellow. Veigar just had time to process this before an enormous wave of vomit passed over him and smashed into him.

At the League, things were in turmoil. After the champions had rushed to Sona's quarters, their feel of safety within the League diminished. In the chambers, Nocturne and Brand's cage had been ripped open by a gigantic force. But what really chilled their bones was what lay next. Fiddlesticks, the dark harbringer, the one who no one in their right mind would approach, was laying on the floor, his body torn to shreds. Now, the paranoia really started. A trembling Amumu hid behind Alistar, who himself was barely controlling the urge to run away. A few explosions made everyone jump, as Ziggs, in a moment of panic, had accidentally released a minefield. Above them, a voice rang out: _**"None of you shall leave this place... Forever."**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Malzahar floated out from behind a dark wall. "I have been expecting more champions here," he said.  
"But since you are here, let me explain my part of this grand plan of ours. Do not think that your petty civilizations are well established and safe. The Void has been here for thousands upon thousands of years, and will remain here forevermore. We void creatures have powers beyond your wildest dreams. Did you, for an instant, think that Cho'Gath could only use those moves? Nonsense. He is capable of much more then that. He is ." Before Malzahar could finish his sentence, a giant cannonball came flying at his face. Instead of fleeing in fear, he merely smirked and absorbed the cannonball. "Did you really think that such a puny little trick could work?" He looked through the crowd of fearful faces, and saw Tristana, boldly pointing her gun at him. "Well, Well, Well. It's one of those yordles. Well, I say you sure do have bravery." After saying this, he vanished into a puff of foggy, purple air.

The champions immediately tried to retreat. However, they found why Malzahar had left. Cho'Gath was left looming over them, ready to destroy whoever came behind them. All the champions could do now was just wait. Well, that was what it seemed to most of them...

Corki picked up his Velocity 14-3Z phone. In this remote place, he and Ezreal were just finished exploring the Kumungu Jungle. As Ezreal, who's also famous for his cooking, started up a fire, Corki carefully polished every part of his ship. His phone rang again. On the screen was written: "Help. League overthrown by Void monsters. Trust no one except for Ezreal and me. Hurry." Corki flew flabbergastedly to Ezreal.

"What's wrong Corki?"

"Heimerdinger just texted. The League is overrun. We have to hurry." Corki panted.

Without further ado, Ezreal grabbed Corki by the propeller and Arcane Shifted to Ionia.

At Ionia, it seemed they had gotten the news already. Sitting around the ancient oak table were Akali, Shen, Kennen, Veigar, Teemo, Anivia, Kayle, and Nami. They were discussing plans of some kind. After a few welcomes and minutes of questioning, Corki found out that Kennen, who was taking a nap near the Institute, managed to escape the Cho'Gath and come and gather everyone.

Akali said,"meeting adjourned," and everyone except for the Kinkou, Corki and Ezreal left. Ezreal opened his mouth to say something, but Akali silenced him and led them over to a giant screen. On it were marked numerous green points. "The summoners are kidnapped. Most of the champions are held. We are all that is left. These green points show all the places the Void has been attacking recently. Here's the plan: Corki, you, Teemo and Shen are going to go into the temple in the desert, the origin of the Void. There, try to gather as much information as you can. Ezreal, you and Anivia are going to Freljord to see what the ancient texts there are saying. Kayle, Kennen and Veigar are going to try to help calm the citizens and lessen the Void's numbers. Me and Nami are going to run an information base here, and Nami will be in charge of the hospital. Good luck. " Saying this, the Kinkou walked away.

**Yay I got my first follower! By the way, if anyone has a specific champion they want to see the POV of, please tell me. I will try to respond to all demands.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Shurima Desert was now one of the top places on Teemo's **Not to go** list. The blistering sun and fierce winds carrying sand wore away at the three travelers energy, until finally Corki collapsed and they decided to take a break. Only Shen, the Eye of Twilight, was seemingly unaffected, although Teemo was sure he saw him wipe a drop of sweat from his brow. Corki dialed back to base for a report on what was happening.

"Hey Akali. Right now we're about 4 miles away from the temple, and something strange is going on. The closer we get, the more fine the sand is. The sand is swirling in a peculiar pattern that my Technamurgical Analyzer has analyzed as a whirlpool. I believe there is about to be the birth of a giant Voidling, one that we haven't seen before." As Corki finished this message, he lay back down. Funnily, he thought, how peaceful and relaxing a blob of swirling sand is...

Two hours later, Shen and Teemo finally got back from observing the temple. After getting back to their campsite, they found no sign of Corki. Their expedition to the temple was perfectly normal, with nothing strange happening. After contacting Akali, Shen finally spoke, in his gravelly voice.

"Corki has been possessed. He is not normal and has lied, whether willingly or unwillingly, to Akali. I fear Nocturne, the bane of the Kinkou, may have something to do with this.

Zilean, under guard by the Void monsters, uttered a quick word for smoke. The whole room became flooded in a foggy mist, and nothing could be seen. Quickly, he twisted his clock gears 3 times. The beckons of time in that room released. Zilean had thought of a way to overcome these Void monsters. But to do so, he would need both to break the rules of time travel and 2 very special children...

As he watched, a little girl wearing a full plate of red, draconian armor scampered into a little tent on the side of a lake. A giant dragon flew out from within the trees, but she seemed unfazed.

"Look Daddy! I found some little bunnies. Aren't they cute? Can I keep them?" her little bouncy 5 year old voice asked.

Her father made some grunting noises, and she hugged her father's tail with glee. Suddenly, the forest shook. Flames bursted out from within the trees. Even her father, a mighty dragon, seemed scared. A great blue drake flew out from the trees and lunged at Shyvana's father, taking a huge chunk of his meat. Shyvana threw fireballs at the mighty drake, but her father forced her to go. Shyvana looked at him with tears in her eyes. Then, she ran, never to come back.

Through the forest, she suddenly heard her father's great roar, but not one of victory, but one of death. She bit back tears, forcing herself not to get into rage mode. She saw a little orb of light. Wanting to find out if it was something that might help her father, she touched it. The world seemed to warp as she disintegrated and got sucked into the hole...

When she first saw Zilean, she thought that somehow she had been transferred into a world filled with old clockmen. Zilean reassured her and told her the background story.

"But how will having me help you?" Shyvana bravely stammered.

Zilean cryptically replied,"All will be known in due time. But, for now, lets go back to the past for another child..."

**Note: From now on the last section will be my replies to the comments and reviews. There are no relevant plot points in this section. If you want to, you can skip it.**

**Yes! I got my first 2 reviewers. Thanks Gordoth and leimaR. **

**Gordoth: I dont want to give anything away, but I assure you that Draven will have a decently significant part in this story.**

**LeimaR: Thank you! I really appreciate your support, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Darwain was sick and tired of being bullied. Living in the streets of Noxus, Katarina and her friend Darius often led groups of kids to attack him. He had started to hide in this street corner, for no one had looked for him in this rugged, broken place. Well, not yet. A tall, gangly kid stood next to him.

"Hey. You tired? What's your name?" he asked.

"Darwain."

"Yo. My name's Draven. My bro has been teasin u, dat correct? Well, dats fine, cuz I got no bone with ya. Say what, you wanna be bros?"

The young Darwain quickly agreed. Soon the boys found out they had much in common. They both had a very specialized interest, Darwain in magic and Draven in throwing things, and they soon found out how to stand up for one another. One day, Darwain called Draven over.

"Yo dude. I've been studyin these ancient texts, and I believe I mighta found dis new spell which letscha teleport. However, this is only for short distances. I'm gonna call this flash. How's dat sound?"

Draven was astonished. Never before had he seen such a marvelous mystery, a development in magic. He quickly agreed to see what this was about. Darwain explained how to use it, and was just about to demonstrate when he suddenly felt himself pushed against the wall. Looking up, he only saw one thing that filled him with burning hate: Draven's running form.

Zilean lay Darwain on a bed.

"He needs some rest. Shyvana, this is the founder of modern summoner spells, Charley Darwain."

After he woke, they discussed a strange plan. A very strange plan, even by Zilean's standards. It involved pride, plants, and also sheer luck from a very certain huntress...

Nidalee had tracked Kha'Zix for 3 days and still didn't know what was happening. She was just relying on her gut feeling. Suddenly, she noticed Kha'Zix enter a mossy cave. _Finally we arrive. _She whirled into human form and went inside. She gasped. A bunch of Kha'Zix clones, or so they seemed, were sitting together. They were chanting in a mysterious tone.

"Enjoying this scene, are we?" An eery voice from behind her whispered.

Malzahar pressed the tip of his diamond claw to her neck. "This is the next generation of voidlings. They will be one part of our plan to flank the League. Once that is done, we will rule the world. Nidalee, why don't you transform into a cougar? I'm sure our voidlings would like that taste much better." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a giant flower on the wall move. Malzahar continued boasting. "Well, now I shall leave you to the mercy of the voidlings. More shall spawn, as long as we have this cave. See you later! Or, shall I say, NEVER!" He floated out of the cave, his little voidlings following. Nidalee was thrown into the center of the Kha'Zix's by a mysterious force, and she screamed in terror. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a vine reached out and grabbed the nearest voidling. A calm female voice called out:

"Don't be afraid, Nidalee. Flee this cave quickly. I, Zyra, Queen of the Thorns, shall sacrifice my life here as my tribute to this world. Long I have done evil, and now it is time to repent. Flee!" Saying this, Zyra pushed her out of the cave and let loose a giant web of vines, enclosing the cave and sweeping it and all of it's inhabitants into the deep Abyss.

_**If you have any objections or comments to my writing, please let me know. I am not very experienced and I want to try to make this as good as possible. Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.__

Malzahar grinned. His final plan was almost complete. No one could stop him and his master. No one. He decided to take a walk outside. As he grimly floated along his favorite patch of dead trees, he thought he heard a noise in the bushes. Ignoring his thought, he threw a giant ball of purple energy. Nothing happened. _Oh well. I must be getting paranoid._ This was his last thought before a figure clad in black teleported right in front of him and slashed at him with his purple sword. Before he died, Malzahar sent his voidling to deliver the message that the boss was to be awoken. Then, all faded into the void of his nightmarish imagination.

The Cho'Gath at the League were just tending their prisoners, when suddenly a burst of purple energy smacked straight through the room and incinerated them. The champions managed to create a shield with the help of Janna and Karma, and they bypassed it. Suddenly, Zilean appeared with two very strange, very ragged children.

"There is no time to dawdle. The Void creature Gonthar has been released. We must stop him. But, first, Shyvana I think there is someone you would like to meet."

The little girl jumped out and looked in awe at Shyvana. _I'm going to be like her someday? Wow._ They embraced for a second, then pulled apart.

"Zilean, why do you need her? She is but a child, and if she dies, I will cease to exist in both life and in minds."

"Shyvana," Zilean explained. "Please allow me to explain why I require these 2 children. When dragons mature, they gain more muscle and strength, but they lose something special: their power of location. Your former self could locate anything from anywhere, and also had the benefit of having a magician as a mother. By the way, I think you know her. She is Janna. So, using your former self, we not only have the power to locate the Void base, we also have a valuable support on our team. As for Darwain, he is only the founder of summoner spells and items. He can cast them without cooldowns, and can upgrade us to fit any challenge. Now, we must go. Farewell, for if we do not come back, the world will surely end." And on that grim note, Zilean warped him and the children to the place where Shyvana located: The Shadow Isles.

As they walked, they were joined by other stragglers, champions, and ghosts. Nidalee pounced alongside them. A bush scooted awkwardly nearby. Above them, Anivia, the guardian of the Frost, flew high above, eliminating airborne threats with powerful ice moves. However, this peaceful path was not to be enjoyed for long. Ahead of them, 2 figures loomed.

"Yorick and Elise. Now, we shall take over Valoran. " A clear female voice said.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Ahead of them, was the most overpowered champion in the league. The most devastating to face. Morgana. She shot a giant wave of mud at them, and some of the champions collapsed immediately. Darwain didn't pause. He Flashed over to her and set her on fire. Shyvana morphed into dragon form and started healing Darwain, who Morgana had knocked away. Zilean threw time bomb after time bomb, but nothing seemed to hurt her, who was safely hidden within her black shield. She cackled, and threw a giant purple saucer at Darwain. It never hit. Out of the shadows, a figure clad in black flashed into Morgana's bubble and smote her with his purple sword. As her decapitated head rolled off, her souls that she had consumed over the years all got sucked into that glowing, purple blade. He then proceeded to do the same to Elise and Yorick, who despite their best efforts couldn't do a thing to this ghastly warrior. Finally, he stopped.

"Earthlings, I believe this is your punishment for not listening to me when you had time. Now, Gonthar has been released, and that is but the beginning. For even I, Kassadin, cannot slay that terrible beast. He was the force that shaped Runeterra with his mighty hands alone. He himself is not that strong, but he can force the will of men to his own. Beware." He finished this sentence, and then as if prophecizing what was going to happen, looked up at the sky. For, a giant hand came from underground and snatched him up, downing him immediately with a haunted green flame.

**HAHA sorry for cliffhanger. This story is however not near the end, as I plan for there to be at least 15 chapters. Now, on to the reviews.**

**leimaR: Thanks. I will try to make sure I don't add too many characters. I will try to mention all of them, but only some of them actually play a role in the story.**

**Guest: Wow! Are you a fortune-teller or something? I was just about to add Kassadin into the story when I saw your comment. Have fun with this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Gonthar gave the signal. Around Runeterra, his minions started their terror attack.

Irelia smashed burning logs as the Cho'Gath hurled them at the screaming people. The normally peaceful Ionian morning was interrupted by this atrocity. A Cho'Gath threw void spikes at her. As she looked on, she saw her life flash before her eyes. _Well, this is the end._ But fate had not agreed. A purple wall appeared in front of her, and she saw Karma channeling power next to her. Beside, Wukong and Master Yi were fighting together, student and master, cutting down Void monsters like pieces of wood. _They made it. _

Volibear was holding a tribal meeting with his fellow bears when a dark claw smashed open the igloo. Nocturne, outside, was evilly grinning. He raised his hand, and half of the terrified bears collapsed, dead. Volibear sprang up with a mighty roar and clawed Nocturne with one hand. The image disappeared. Behind him, Volibear felt a jagged edge slice open his armor. He peered into the face of death itself, Nocturne's face. Just as he gave up hope, a crystalized arrow smashed through the igloo and disintegrated Nocturne with an unearthly scream. Ashe, the frost Archer, stood at the doorway.

Gonthar groaned in frustration. How could the prisoners have escaped? It was time for him to send in the real fighters.

Bandle City's famous university was in ruins. Giant projectiles from the sky ripped it apart to shreds, and sent millions of fleeing people and yordles alike dead or wounded. Caitlyn fired shot after shot at the Kog'Maw, but every shot was instantly parried by Evelynn, who surrounded Kog with spikes for protection. Heimerdinger and the other Yordles had set up a campsite nearby, and they were shooting projectiles back, but to no avail. Suddenly, from the left of the voidling army, a great cry sprang up.

_DEMACIAAA! NOXUS! LONG LIVE RUNETERRA!_ The cry spread throughout. The mighty forces of the two great cities smashed into the enemy, with Garen slicing his sword through enemies and Darius at his side, waving his axe around and dispatching many every hit. Soon, the Voidling army was overrun, and all that was left was Evelynn and Kog'Maw. For the first time in the history of Valoran, they saw Evelynn's eyes widen in fear. The armies charged, but were stopped by the materialization of a very frightening enemy, the gods of Valoran. Raydon, the god of the Solari, struck the armies with a gigantic fireball from the sun itself. Abbyssal, the lord of the deep, summoned whirlpool after whirlpool, drowning the soldiers to a watery doom. Shockwave, the creator of electricity, sent bolts of energy coursing through the helpless people's veins, instantly vaporizing them. All was stopped. The battle was lost. Valoran was doomed. Or so everyone thought.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a child's voice cried out. "I awoke from my slumber, from times before all of you were even born, and this is what I find? No, I cannot let this happen. Lord of the Mummy, Creator of Life, Destroyer of Evil, Daemon, Help me. This is the only wish I have. It is to help these people. The League was my only home. I made my first friend, Annie there. Ashe was like a mom to me, Ezreal my dad. All was well. And now you had to ruin it." Amumu stepped up, but no one moved a muscle. "Lord, All I wish now is to end this struggle. Please, bless me with the power to do so." Amumu's sobbing eyes glistened gold and power emanated from his body. The Gods and Void monsters tried to run, but Amumu cast a spell that held them all there. "Lord, NOW!" Amumu vaporized into a giant wave of energy that sliced through the whole enemy force, bringing every single one of them, from the unsinkable Abbyssal to the lowliest of voidlings, to death.

A stunned silence gripped the crowd. Then, Garen ran up to the front.

"We must make use of this brave sacrifice Amumu has brought us. We must attack now and save Runeterra. People, to arms. DEMACIA!"

**Sorry Amumu fans, but Amumu really isn't going to come back (or at least in this story). Sorry! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because it was supposed to encorporate one of the main points of this story, which was sacrifice. Again, if you wish to see anything in this story, please review. And to the three reviewers, thank you. Your reviews make me want to keep on writing and thinking of ideas. Again, Thank YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Gonthar raged in frustration. His plans were delayed yet another few weeks, and he had yet another pesky group of heroes in front of him. The little Yordle Scout with his puny straw and tickling darts, the "famous" explorer who had discovered things that every Voidling knew at the age of 6, that cougar woman, who's growling and pouncing was starting to get annoying, and of course that wretched ice bird from Tunsford, the true land of ice. This bird wasn't as puny as the rest, as it actually required some movement to defeat. However, Gonthar was positive he would emerge victorious, and what more, unscathed. He yelled at one of his servants, and he gave the telephatic order for the heroes to be let in.

Standing in front of the dark, cold, metallic gate, Ezreal couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. Here they were, attempting to collapse eons upon eons of history and power. Ezreal feared the only reason they were allowed to enter was because Gonthar was too powerful already. _Don't let those who have perished have died in vain._ His thoughts diverted to Volibear, the mighty warrior of the north, who was fallen by that evil dream, Nocturne. To Riven and the soldiers in her command who perished during the attack on Bandle City. To Kassadin, who had been reaped by Thresh and flayed alive. To Amumu, whose brave sacrifice had saved millions and inspired billions. And finally, to his best friend, the one person he always trusted, always loved. His sister. She had no fighting talents, and so therefor was not looked after by the League, but Ezreal thought she was way more powerful than that. She could convince him into doing anything and always cheer him up afterwards. When she had died in the assault on the League, on the very first day of the nightmare, Ezreal had thought about giving up hope. _I must stand. _He overcame his fear and went inside, a cold sense of fear instantly enveloping him.

Teemo was literally quaking in his boots. He was one of the youngest in the League, having just turned 16. _Please don't let me die now. _He thought of his little Toy-Ota back home, the one his parents bought him for his 15th birthday. He thought of his girlfriend Tristana, who's constant smiling and helpfulness always made him feel fuzzy both inside and outside. He thought of all those happy hours picking mushrooms and creating poisons... Settling himself down, he rubbed a bit of acid onto his blowgun and then went inside.

Nidalee didn't feel fear like her companions. She threw a few traps down to check for hidden enemies, then morphed into cougar mode and charged inside. Beckoning on to her more cowardly companions, she bustled inside, roaring with a magnificent noise.

Anivia helplessly saw her 3 friends stumble into the trap. She herself was actually contained in a cleverly created invisible magical box, which paralyzed her muscles, not allowing her to warn them. She could only hope that her message got out in time...

Gonthar smiled wickedly.

"Hello my friends. Welcome to the end of the world, or let me rephrase, your world. Do you seriously think that you and your puny weapons can stop me? If so, think again. I am older then time itself. Runeterra was formed when I was born. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, that can stop me. How about some fun? I'll let you try to kill me for 1 minute, and I won't try to defend myself. Then, I will try to kill you. You can defend, of course, but that is similar to holding tissue paper up to a cannonball, is it not? Here, have a go."

Ezreal stared in astonishment. The giant, purple Worm thingy was talking. It had blue armor along it's sides, and it's mouth had no end. His eyes shifted colors, each one becoming more and more maddening. Ezreal mouthed _Battle: Plan TriForce _and they leapt into battle. Nidalee thrust her spear into the monster's gut, but it just laughed and the spear came tumblling back out. Ezreal shot all of the missiles at his disposal, but none of them seemed to do a thing. Even Teemo's mushrooms, the ones that summoners talked about as OP, only seemed to tickle the monster's feet.

Anivia had studied the box for half an hour and she had found a loophole in the spell's format. If she threw an ice ball this way, and when the wall rebounded smashed it this way... _Hang on comrades. I'm coming..._

Gonthar roared with laughter.

"Now, it is my turn." He shot giant pillars of flame at them, which Ezreal and Teemo dodged quickly. Nidalee, however, wasn't so fortunate. Her tail burned into a stump, and even the emotionless huntress had tears forming in her eyes. Next, an earthquake followed that shook them into fits of collapsation. Teemo tried to remember what Kassadin told him was Gonthar's greatest strength. It was something like.. mind... mind posse.. Teemo blacked out.

Anivia flew inside, only to see her friends helplessly lying on the ground. Angered, she shot a bolt of pure ice at the monster's throat, ripping it apart. Gonthar made a gesture of pain, but his throat quickly mended itself. Anivia gasped in horror. On the outside of his body, what looked like skin was actually a multitude of living organisms. He was a living ecosystem.

"Finally we meet, guardian of the worlds."

"Keep your clever words to yourself, foul monster," Anivia spat out. "You will never destroy this world as long as it is in my possesion."

Gonthar laughed, but it had a cheap quality to it this time. He then backhandedly shot a barrage of burning shots at her, which she deftly blocked with a wall of pure cold. Thus, a battle began, with each side using advanced forms of magic and power never explored before. However, after a long and tiresome match, the one left standing was not Anivia.

Gonthar prepared to slaughter Anivia.

"You have been a worthy foe. However, it is time you took your place." He solemnly declared.

He brought his sword down at her throat, but a yellow bubble surrounded her, rendering her invulnerable.

"What?"

Kayle and the majority of the League stood at the doorway. For the first time, they were all united. They glared with fierce determination.

Annie stepped up. "You wanna play? I'll show you fire."

Then, a barrage of missiles from the warriors assembled shot towards Gonthar. Both bubbles and fireballs, arrows and knives, axes and giant rays of light. They hurtled towards Gonthar, who seemed to embrace them. Then, he disintegrated into an array of light.

It is over.

**Hi guys! EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS! I think the last sentence is a bit misleading, because the story is not actually over. In fact, this has just begun... haha just kidding. I'm done with half of the story! Ok. Time for thank you's!**

**A GIANT Thank you to: leimaR**

**You started supporting it from the very beginning, and you helped give me useful feedback and made me want to keep on writing. Thank YOU SOO MUCH!**

**A BIG Thank you to: Guest (sorry, I do not know who you are ;)), Gordoth, and benn55555**

**You guys are my supporters! Thank you for reading this so far, and please continue on**

**And of course, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS!**

**I have 674 views now! In the beginning 2 days, I had just around 30 views, and 10 of them were myself. Thank you everyone so much.**

**Ok. Enough with me rambling. I think that I am going to publish once every day, since this is so fun and rewarding. Thank you everyone, and see you tommorow!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The straggled champions went back to the League. The rustic, glowing buildings were a welcome sight to most of them, who hadn't been there in quite a while. However, everywhere they went, they could see evidence of the Void. Burned houses everywhere. The grassy lawn of the League torn. Young soldiers wanting to seek vengeance by going on suicidal quests. However, even broken scars mend. Years passed, and everything was forgotten. By almost everyone. Almost.

Ezreal stared into the mirror. After his pitiful match that morning, with him feeding the enemy Vayne until she Pentakilled everyone, he felt even worse than that sadness that overcame him. He was undershaved, didn't take good enough care of himself, and drank too much. He remembered the Void incident, the one where his sister died. At least she had someone who cared about her. Volibear, the great bear of the north, died brutally from Nocturne's strikes. Riven and her soldiers were uncared for because in the Noxus army, everyone was just a soldier. And Amumu... He never knew a family. Ezreal felt especially guilty about him. After all, he was the one who found him, played with him, conforted him, amused him with his magic, even taught him. If only I could go back in time...

The match was starting, the much anticipated one, Bandle City and Piltover vs. Noxus and Zaun. The Noxians had been threatening to take over the Bandle/Piltover alliance's land, and the only way to stop them was by a match. It was Kennen, Shen and Akali vs. Dr. Mundoo, Darius, and Singed.

Kennen threw a shuriken into the darkness. It rebounded off some body, and Kennen quickly rolled aside, just in time to dodge a giant meat cleaver.

Dr. Mundo frowned. "Mundo miss meat cleaver. Mundo angry! " He stormed out of the darkness and started farming minions.

Akali threw a smoke pellet down on the ground. Covered in the misty gray fog, she could not be seen by the outside eye. Her keen senses sensed a sound behind her. A twig snapped. She frowned. How? The giant spider hadn't spawned yet, and there was obviously no one behind her. Yet... She prodded backwards with her katana.

"OWWW!" a panicked voice yelped.

"Teemo? What are you doing here?" she said.

"Well, there's been a disaster. Remember that incident from the Void? Well, Gonthar apparently wasn't the Voidling's leader... he was actually a voidling himself. The real leader was asleep. Now, he's waking. He is immensely powerful, not nameable, not defeatable. The only chance we have is to lure him back to sleep. And to do that, we need to mount a rescue mission to get Sona, the best musician of the land. Sona, who is now dead. We, You, have to go back in time.

**Hi guys. Sorry for not posting yesterday. It was sorta busy. So, yeah. The story's not over. Sorry for writing such a short piece today, but I needed something to lead into the next part. Now, for reviews!**

**Stolenwarpig: The name Gonthar was ****actually totally random. I thought of it, and it sounded nice, so I put it in there. Also, for why those characters died... Riven and her soldiers died because in the lore, no one really cares about her or her soldiers, and I didn't want a major impact on the story. Volibear because he resemblances lonesome power, which was metaphorical. And Amumu is my favorite champ, and he is cute and ancient. The sacrifice had to be heartmoving, and so I chose him. Thanks for reading**

**leimaR: Yeah I guess I could use some more details. I think I'll try to extend the story a bit with scenery and imagery. And no, the story isn't over yet. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

To the crew designated to go back in time, the control room seemed ominous. It was filled with high-tech gadgets that played a symphony of beeping and flashing lights. Everything was automated, from the computer log-in codes to the tissue box. The team of heroes looked very out-of tune with this high-tech laboratory of Heimerdinger and the Yordle Geek Squad. Akali, in her plain green ninja outfit, sheathed her katanas. If she accidentally hit something, who knows what was going to happen? Ezreal, however, was less wary.

"Hey Heimer, isn't this my Pulsefire suit? What's it doing here? And what's this new button do?" He sputtered out in one scrambled sentence.

"Ezreal, calm down. The League asked me to make minor modifications, because of some minor glitches. See, now your suit can fly, provide invincibility, heal yourself, and also shoot Trueshot's without loading!" Heimerdinger pointed out.

Rengar growled in annoyance, reminding Heimerdinger of the main reason they were all here.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have been chosen for this special mission. Here we have the only hope at saving humanity from a disaster far worse than the one the Voidlings wrought a while back. Rengar, you are our best hunter. We require your stalking skills. Akali, we require a member of the Kinkou, the embodiment of justice, to approve of our actions. Ezreal, you have studied the ancient runes more than everyone except for Ryze, who is unavailable. You three carry the fate of civilization, for Sona is the only one who can stop this beast, not by violence, but by music. Music may determine the fate of our world. So, without further ado, let me present to you the Timenator version 9.99. This little machine here will take you back without any major concussions or fatalities. Now, hop right in!" Heimer concluded.

Akali still looked doubtful. "If you kill your own father, then you will cease to exist, and then you will have created a paradox. What if we accidentally move one of the pebbles in the river that will make more ripples that in the end cause a tsunami? We could destroy the world."

Zilean, who had been quietly sitting in the corner, spoke up. "Time doesn't work that way. If you kill your father, you will not create a paradox, but instead, you will be transported back to the beginning of your mission and have to try again. Now go! Time is of the essence." He opened the gray, metallic door, and the champions got sucked inside...

A strange mist filled in the space in front of them. A certain prophet clad in purple hovered in front of them, shooting balls of energy at minions. Heimer's voice came through their earphones.

"You are right now in Summoners Rift, on Malzahar's last match before Soraka and Sona disappeared. Your mission is to follow him without him suspecting anything. Remember, if you are seen, you will fail the world."

They slunk into the bush behind Malzahar, observing his every action. He was tall, with sizable muscles and a fit abdomen. However, his eyes were glowing through the purple spandex suit he wore all day. He couldn't have been more than 20, and yet his body composure told Akali that he had gone through many sufferings, similar to herself. Years ago, her mother had prepared her for becoming part of the Kinkou, and she had lived countless painful days of suffering. Malzahar had the same look, a weary one tightened by force. As they slowly crept behind him, a growing sense of dread approached them...

**Ok guys, reviews.**

**Jessesanman: I appreciate your feedback. I will try to "beef my story up" and make it longer and more intricate. Thank you.**

**From now on, I will update every 2 days. That way I can spend a day writing and a day polishing. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Malzahar and his team won the match, finally letting the three cramped champions to stretch and loosen their muscles. They had followed him through the jungle, near dangerous places, and were forced to dodge various accidental attempts on their lives. When they teleported through the glowing blue Nexus, a bright light enfulged them as they shadowed behind Malzahar.

Malzahar floated up to his lane partner, Cho'Gath. "Buddy, we did great back there. Remember, tonights the special night! Don't forget to take a nice, long shower. We don't want that stench of yours getting anywhere, do we?" Cho'Gath grunted in approval.

Ezreal almost yelped with excitement. He glanced at his two emotionless partners. "Did ya hear that? That means that they are gonna kidnap them tonight! Oh my god I'm so excited. What should we do? The mission is almost over ! We should-" Ezreal's mouth was wrapped with a bola. Rengar glared at him. "Do you want them to find out? Just because we're invisible doesn't mean we are unhearable. Now be quiet and control yourself. The hunter's skill, not the prey's difficulty, determines the outcome of a hunt." Saying that, they all lapsed into silence again, slowly trailing behind Malzahar, his robes rippling in the winds of times past.

Malzahar arrived at his room, and Ezreal couldn't help but gasp. It was magnificent, with giant banners hanging from the ceiling and magically unfurling and curling back up. The room was twice as big as most of the champions rooms, and the gold plating on the walls made him wonder why Malzahar got so many accommodations. The room seemed dark and musty, though, and Ezreal quickly noted that there were no windows, or light sources, to be exact. The only light was filtering through a crack, that still shone through all the barricades Malzahar put in front of it. _Good old Lux. She's probably practicing some trick of the light again._ Ezreal grinned to himself. One of his annoying habits was making horrible puns. Suddenly, Malzahar tapped on his mirror three times. It slid open to reveal a small room, the size of Ezreal's bathroom. However, what was strange about this room was that it seemed to constantly shift around. Whenever Ezreal focused his gaze onto a part, it changed. _Wow, Malzahar really does have a mind void of sanity. _He chuckled.

Rengar noted the three passageways out of the room, all the escape paths, the scent of Malzahar, and a little voidling scurrying in the corner in the time that Ezreal could say "Wow." He had been trained as a hunter from a young age, and knew everything about it. He grasped his bolas as Malzahar entered the room. There, he noted the cocky composure of his body, the arrogant smile. He knew that he must be commanding an underling. "Akali, go check on Soraka and Sona. I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on him. " Akali nodded, and like a true ninja, disappeared in the flash of an eye.

Akali grinned. Everything was going to plan. Rengar and Ezreal were such fools. Did they really think that she was here to save the world? The world had gone corrupt, and it is up to the Kinkou to destroy it and start anew. Akali remembered Zilean's message: Help them get Sona, then destroy them all. They have violated the acts of nature. Akali contemplated her mission, then went out into the grand dome of Sona and Soraka.

Inside, a beautiful melody wafted towards Akali, and she wanted to just lay down and sleep. _Now is not the time. There will be enjoyment only when the world has been cleansed. _She hurried inside. Sona was strumming a beautiful song without words on her harp, and Soraka was weaving a giant linen dress, no doubt for one of her many friends. _These two are not evil. They do not need to be purged. _Akali smiled. In her time, Kennen and Shen were probably already infiltrating the League and setting it up like a house of cards so that the wind of the Void could blow it over easily. Well, at least Shen. Kennen was reluctant to turn upon his "friends" last time she saw him, and she could only hope that his sense of duty and righteousness could overcome his youth. She sharpened her katanas as she waited.. and waited..

**I decided to post today because I can't wait to get into the bigger plot! It seems Akali is quite the righteous traitor, eh? Anyways, REVIEW!**

**victorrama: Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. The reason I wrote it was because all the other League fanfictions were about romance or some random things, and I wanted one with a real plot. Thank you!**

**Just a head's up, from 2-22 to 2-24 I will not be posting anything because I will be on vacation ! Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

**Note: This chapter will be devoted to the plan, reasoning, and history behind the Kinkou's plan. I will update tommorow to actually continue the plot. **

Kennen felt horrible as he poured oil onto the League's roof. His tiny Yordle heart hurt from the thought of the people inside perishing. This League, with friends he had come to enjoy and beautiful sights was going to go up in flames. He reminded himself of that day when he passed the Kinkou's test...

"Kennen," a strict male voice called out. "What's the foundation of the Kinkou?"

Kennen saluted and stood up straight. "The Kinkou is for balance and purity. Evil must be purged for the sake of balance, so this world can become what it used to be. As the Kinkou, I will feel no emotion when I am on duty, feel no pain in suffering, feel no reward in gaining. For I am the embodiement of prosperity and balance, and I will do anything for it. "

Kennen wondered how this was balancing out the scales of the Earth. Wasn't balance supposed to be equalizing the good and the bad? He didn't think doing bad was balancing anything. \A vague notion tickled at the back of the head, signaling that this was wrong. However, just as he began to think of this, a irresistible force pushed the idea out of his mind. Sighing, he drearily went back to slathering the thick, dark oil over the roof of the building.

**Three years ago...**

Zilean beckoned Akali, Shen and Kennen forward. The Voidlings had just been destroyed, and the three were exhausted from the battle, though they showed no signs of it. Zilean beckoned to a dark room, where a mysterious figure clad in black was already waiting. "Kinkou, it has come to our attention that the world requires purging. Back when Zilean was born, the world was peaceful, with no Demacian/Noxus fights, and no disputes over land or massacres. All this stems from a root: The League. It was made to stop these quarrels that are part of human nature, and now instead it is starting them itself. Countryman against Countryman, father against son, soon this world will tear itself apart. And you shall help it. To purge it. To change it...

Shen spoke out in his quiet, yet imposing voice that made female summoners scream, "Isn't that against what we are for? The Kinkou was made to represent harmony and peace, not just balance." The man laughed.

"I am in charge of your balance. Either you help me end the world to start a new one, or I do myself and ignore balance totally..." He threw off his hood, and the Kinkou screamed out in pain at the glowing red eyes. Shen mustered his last bit of energy. _A great demonic bird.. Master help us.. What's that? The bird is talking.. No it is a man.. No it is..._

**Hi guys sorry for shorter chapters and not posting this week a lot. I had a few school projects due and I had to do a lot of work. Anyways, it's almost break, and I will definitely post every day until 2/22. Now, on to reviews!**

**Maxreeboband: Yeah sorry about the Akali thing. I noticed that also after I published it, but I don't know how to change it. Anyways, the Sona idea was a mix of ideas from a bunch of things I had read and saw over the past year. Thanks!**

**Aksine: A lot of people have reviewed asking for more details and character backgrounds, and I will try to do that . Thanks! As for the Kinkou's motives, well they are not entirely willing. Shen and Kennen at least. This will be one of the final plot twists, for soon it will be a lot of action and intense plots. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Malzahar stared at Soraka from the shadows, his wicked eyes gleaming. However, he didn't realize the presence of Akali, clinging on to the ceiling. The room was eerily silent as soon as Sona finished her piece, a new one composed by Mordekaiser and the Pentakills. Sona reached out her hand for the next piece of music, but instead of grasping a sheet of paper she grabbed something... prickly. She looked down. Her mind screamed out a terrifying shrill sound. A little Voidling, one of Malzahar's pesky pets, was staring at her with his little beady eyes. Terrified, she clambered backwards, right into the claws of a more horrifying beast; Cho'Gath. His talons clicked menacingly, and his mouth's along his abdomen snapped hungrily. Soraka, nearby her, was knocked out with pills that let out a green, eerie gas from her mouth. Malzahar smiled.

"Little champions. We are here to take you to our lair. Sona, you shall play and Soraka you heal, for our boss must be awakened. So, you shall come. If you resist, we have some means of making you cooperate, namely your family... So, come along." Sona and Soraka were dragged by their feet, Malzahar at the lead, but none of them could detect Akali...

They blew and blew and blew until the building fell down. Well, that's what Amumu liked to call it. He had read the book of fairy tales that Ashe had given him for his 10000th birthday, and he had commited all of them to memory. He and Rengar were on a tracking mission to find out what Kha'Zix was doing. Amumu wasn't very fond of the hunter, in fact he was quite scared of him, but he was helping Teemo, who was in bed sick, get some mushrooms. He had met Rengar, who had asked him for help. Of course, he agreed. They had stalked Kha'Zix, that creepy insect, to his lair, a cave of thorns. Kha'Zix's slender body and geometric body made it hard to spot him, but Rengar easily tracked him. After that, well that was obvious. They tore down his lair and made him flee. Amumu wasn't sure about tearing his home down, but Rengar assured him. "He's just a monster and prey." Amumu thought. Nagging at the back of his mind was something that he recalled from long ago. Even before the League. He thought it might be.. his mother? The female voice was saying, "Go home, Amumu. Make me proud." His eyes glistened with tears.

Rengar crept in behind his former self. He criticized himself as he moved along. _I should have noticed someone following me. I would have noticed all the ruckus Ezreal was making._ Indeed, the prodigal explorer was playing a symphony of horror to his ears. Every cracked twig, every crackling leaf made Rengar's ears twinge. Rengar concentrated on the task at hand. He had to protect the house of Kha'Zix before it fell on the helpless Soraka and Sona underneath. He had to save them from himself. Rengar activated his ultimate and snuck into the fort, looking around. It was tidy, with a pile of bones in one corner and a fireplace in the other. He looked around for Sona and Soraka. There they were, thrown in the corner like dusty rags. They were used already. Rengar snuck over and untied them, making sure they were conscious. Then, he gave the signal.

Ezreal heard the loud growl. He instantly grabbed the coarse, rough rope and Flashed back to their base, a little clearing in the jungle. On the other side of the rope, Sona and Soraka were clinging, along with a spike-ridden body. Rengar.

Zilean's voice came in through her speakers. "Good job. All that's left is that annoying explorer..."

**Amumu came back! I didn't break my promise though, because he isn't actually alive. This is just from the past. Also, the story is about to get a lot more dramatic as the final stages of the Kinkou's plan kick in. There will be 3 more chapters and an Epilogue. Again, please review! There just might be a surprise ending... **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Garen leading the charge, the outnumbered Demacians clashed against the Noxian/Zaun alliance. The Noxians had assassinated some of the Demacian leaders and the Demacians were itching to put those scoundrels to righteousness. Garen whirled around through the enemy forces, a human tornado of death and destruction. Nearby, his childhood companion, Jarvan, smashed down enemy after enemy with his enormous lance. Garen grinned. Nothing awoke the spirit inside him like rushing into battle. Suddenly, the Demacian lines in front of him stopped advancing. A wounded scount crawled over to Garen.

"Sir, the one they call Katarina is ahead. She has slaughtered my whole unit. Please proceed with caution, Sir. Demacia live forever." And that loyal scout, from his first baby squeal to his last panting breath, had served Demacia. Garen called forward some men to take him away and give him a proper burial. Now, Garen thought, it was time to see who was better at battle.

Garen stared in awe when he saw her, whirling out blade after blade, each one seeming to find it's mark in some poor soldiers throat. Her face was grim with concentration, and her deadly dance seemed to rip holes through the essence of space. She spotted Garen, and she immediately whipped her knives at him. He shouldered them with one arm, beckoned all of his soldiers aside, and then started to slice his sword, a piece of remarkable craftmanship, at Katarina. There then began a very even fight, with Katarina and Garen seemingly taking turns at killing each other, neither one budging. Suddenly, Garen struck a lucky strike that smote Katarina on the arm. She fell down like a dying angel. Garen prepared to execute her, that beautiful maiden who had put up such a fight. Just as he was about to slice his sword down, a shuriken came out of nowhere and smacked his sword aside. He looked up, or in reality, down. Kennen stood there, his body posed.

"Stop squabbling. The World is In trouble, because Harmony has been Broken. Come with me." Garen sighed. Nothing ever went his way. He grabbed his troops and Katarina her's and they started marching on with the little yordle.

Ezreal stared in horror. Rengar's impaled body lay in front of him. Had he not been overcome with despair, he would've noticed that the gashes were not from Void Spikes, but in the shape of little moons, but he was too depressed to care. "Gosh, now our mission is over. We'll never save the world," he muttered. Suddenly, a bright sharp object flashed towards him. He barey had time to Arcane Shift away before it zipped past him and sliced into a tree. He stared at it. A shuriken. With little moons on it. There was no one else who wielded this particular type except for the Kinkou. Ezreal was hit by a moment of realization. He quickly teleported out and ran away. _Akali. She betrayed us. I wonder who else? There is no one I can trust now. Except.. Except for her... _Ezreal shifted in the opposite direction and sprinted away in the rain, towards a bright and bustling city, Piltover.

Arriving there, he sent a message to his closest friends, the ones he knew wouldn't betray him. An hour later, he, Heimerdinger, Vi, and Melody, who was his little sister, were sitting at a sunny table inside his favorite restaurant, La Diatrowa, which in Yordilian meant "The Savior." Ezreal stared down at his fried eggs. "And that's what happened."

Vi, as always, was the first to pose a question. "So, hun, wat'ya gonna do bout it? I mean, me and mi pal Cait will definitely help ya, but wat good can we do? I mean, we're from 3 years ago compared to ya." Ezreal shook his head.

"Vi, we only have one choice. I never wanted to do this again. After seeing what happened to Anivia and Taric, I swore I would never show this creature the light of Valoran. But, I suppose we have to. Let's go."

**Time Zap! Back to the present, inside the League...**

Heimerdinger was shocked. The message had gotten across to him as light as day. 3 years ago, that event that had happened to him was happening now. He declared solemnly, "Rengar is dead. "

There was much panic in the control room. Heimerdinger's assistant, Parleyfunkle, fainted instantly. Everything seemed out of place. The world was now going to end. However, Heimerdinger spoke up again. "It is not as grim as it seems. First of all, there is a traitor within us. So, I will not speak of this. However, I must notify all you non-traitors, there is still hope. The Rock has awoken!" Saying this, he spread his arms out in a majestic gesture, if he hadn't been so short. Parleyfunkle, who had just revived, fainted again.

**And yet another time zap...**

Ezreal and the group had been traveling for three days. They had went to the Solari's altar, at which Ezreal had picked up a strange Sun shaped emblem after narrowly gotten fried by the volcanic eruption. They had gone to the bottom of the ocean, where a herd of great white sharks almost killed them, if not for Vi. There, Ezreal had gathered a seashell that looked old and scaly. Finally, they had gone to the Rocky Mountains where Wukkong was born, and they went to his birthplace. Ezreal put the little rock segment in his pack when a loud roar shot out. Heimerdinger peered out through his See-Far-Scope 2380.

"It seems to be a giant lizard of some kind. It is of the species _Mabula Potratis,_ or giant lizard. It is related to the Baron Nashor that you commonly see on Summoner's Rift. However, this lizard, unlike it's cousin, does not have eye problems and will attack you if you get close. He also can sense all living things 100-" Heimerdinger was cut off as the lizard swung it's head to look at him. He gulped. "Um, and it's favorite food is... Yordles." The Giant Lizard snapped down and gulped Heimerdinger down his throat. Well, almost. Ezreal shifted over, grabbed Heimer, and shifted back. Heimerdinger had never been a trackstar, but now he suddenly gained a burst of speed. _If this keeps up,_ he thought, _I might ask the League to incorporate this as one of my abilities. What'll Master Yi and Rammus do now? _And he ran fast and steady, along with Ezreal and Vi, right off a sheer cliff. Heimer closed his eyes and waited for his doom.. and waited... and waited..

Vi activated her shield gauntlets and it formed a nice, blow-up bed that they landed on comfortably. Vi sighed. "What'll ya guys do without me?"

Now, Ezreal brought all of them up to the top of Mt. Treseve, the highest mountain in the land. He drew a circle and placed the items in it. He chanted in a mysterious voice: "Arise, o rugged one. Let the sun's light bathe you in it's presence." The Sun Emblem rose up and started shining. "Let the ocean's deepest reaches succumb to your almighty presence." The seashell shattered with a trembling force. "Let the rocks of this earth fall before you." The rock rose up and flew straight up, opening a sort of hole. A portal. "Arise, Geocrysta." A huge foot stepped out of the hole, and it stomped down on the ground with an enormous force. "

**Hi guys. I wrote a really long chapter today! Anyways, the story is near a close, with only a few more chapters! I hope you enjoyed this. Also, please review, because I will be writing a sequel to this afterwards, and I would appreciate feedback! Also, I finally reached 2000 views. Thanks guys, and have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Geocrysta was nothing like Vi expected. Instead of being violent and harsh, he was kind and caring. Instead of killing people, he liked petting trees. And instead of making a hobby of doing things that harm others, he enjoyed cooking. His nice attitude made Vi wonder about his capability to become the savior of this world, but Ezreal assured her.

"This fella here is sorta like Amumu. Normally hes shy and quiet. But, when he gets mad, he gets real mad. You know that eruption in the ancient days, Mount Vevusius? That was him coughing. Imagine what we could do with him at our side. The group traveled day and night back to Ezreal's house, where they saw something they had only dreamed of: A time machine. It was intricate in design, with all the little loops and chinks, and it took up nearly half of his lawn. Ezreal smiled proudly. "I've been building this in my spare time. It's based on what Heimerdinger created, 3 years in the future. So, climb in! This has never been tested before. So, ladies first. Vi?" Ezreal joked, until a giant fist to the face threw him in.

Ezreal entered a key into the little slot, and the machine powered up. Heimerdinger didn't notice, though, as he was busy analyzing every single corner of the machine.

"Ezreal, look at this burner! It is 1/100th of a centimeter off! How could you make such a silly mistake? Now, the air conditioning will be a little lower! Wow, look at this! This looks like my work..? What's that?" He pointed outside the window. An army was marching, with it's flag carrying a sign Ezreal had never seen before. It was a triangle with 10 orbs in the middle. The army men were not normal men, after a second glance. They were Voidlings.

Jarvan IV commanded his troops around the Institute of War. "Garen, you and your force go here, as the key stone. Xin, you and your men are in the front lines. Katarina -" He was cut off by Swain, who stepped in front of him.

"My dear friend, why don't you leave the organizing to me? I **Am** the master tactician after all." He beckoned the troops aside and told them his plan.

"We will go for a flank from the side by assassins, and while the enemy is distracted, from the other side we will send in our Demacian friends, fresh and ready to go. Katarina and Talon, you two should take the assassin unit. It will be highly dangerous, but all of you are willing to give your lives for Noxus, so why not the world? This will go down in history!" he concluded.

As the two armies marched towards each other, Ezreal stared from inside the time machine. They dared not come out, for the time machine was invisible to the eye. He could only hope that his message had gone through, for there was only one hope: To pit friend against friend.

**Short chapter today, but this is just leading up to the war and events! Tomorrow's chapter will be super long, like around 3000 words! Anyways, please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**The final chapter**

Chapter 16.

Akali glanced over the ranks of the enemy, smiling pleasantly. They were strong, but the Voidlings had so much more that it was futile for them to keep on going. As long as the Master Voidling stayed awake and alive, Voidlings would keep on spawning in the millions from around Valoran. Shen, her lifelong partner and friend, stood by her, impassively staring out into the horizon. The third member of their trio, Kennen, had called out because of a "stomachache", which Akali thought was more guilt than anything. _Oh well, he was always one of the most expendable Kinkou members._ Akali looked forward, past the sky, to a brighter future. The world would be cleansed and the Kinkou unneeded. She and Shen could get married, and have lots of children. She could have emotions, and so could the rest of the perfect world that was being created. But, she thought, before perfection, there has to be destruction...

Kennen sat, sobbing in the little corner of his little hut. He didn't want to go with the Kinkou, and yet he didn't want to betray them either. His little body shook with tears as he thought of all the times Akali had helped him clean his wounds, Shen had taught him knowledge, Akali had comforted him at night... Suddenly, the window opened, as if by a gust of wind. Kennen stared at it, and only his remarkable instincts kept him from getting nailed in the face by a Trueshot Barrage. Attached was a letter, a letter that convinced Kennen onto the right path. The Right path.

Ezreal brought Vi, Heimerdinger, and Geocrysta, who had been nicknamed "Geo" creatively by Vi. They crept along the brush near the battlefield, which was easier said than done with a 2 story tall creature. Finally, Heimerdinger ended up giving him his invisibility shield, which made them unseeable. As they crouched along, Ezreal felt a twinge of nostalgia for creeping along bushes, scoring first blood and pentakills, cheering with teammates after fights, many who were already dead... Ezreal felt a drop of salty liquid roll down his cheek. This was hopeless. How could they ever beat the Voidlings?

The Void commander, Malzahar from the past, shouted a signal. The ghastly trumpets blew, and the army advanced.

Swain saw this, and beckoned to the Demacian drummers. They hit up a quick and steady beat, and the army surged forward.

Talon and Katarina picked their way from under the cover of darkness, locating and assassinating the leaders without mistake. However, on the third commander, they lost half of their assassins. Perhaps it was because of the fact that the Voidlings had detected their plan, or maybe it was the itching feeling Katarina felt that made her feel like someone, or something, was staring at her... A few hours later, 2 bodies were delivered to the doorstep of the League. Katarina and Talon were dead, shot with a clean arrow wound.

Garen leapt into battle, drawing his sword and slicing down all enemies in his path. He was known as the Might of Demacia for a reason. The enemy attacks all flew off his brilliantly polished armor, and he picked his way through the mass of struggling warriors. Suddenly, Garen felt a light dizziness in his head, and as he looked backwards, he saw a dark man standing behind him, weapon in hand. Before he landed, Garen stared into his assailants black eyes, and he knew instantly. "You."

Swain saw that his forces were crumbling. Unable to stay still any longer, he swiftly changed into Raven form and dashed into the crowd of enemies, his ravens picking apart the enemies with horrible squeals of death. He saw a giant arrow come towards him, and prepared to feel it hit him in the chest. It never hit.

A shuriken, with diamond tipped edges and a lightweight titanium plating sliced through the air, cutting the arrow perfectly in half. Kennen vaulted over the forces and activated Lighting Rush. He changed into a ball of pure energy, crashing into Voidlings and disintegrating them instantly. He then fired a multitude of Shurikens at the enemy clad in black, the assassin. Varus. He, however, was changed, with the previous glorious muscular body replaced with a dark, seething mass of purple tentacles. His eyes rolled back, and his body convulsed at random intervals. Varus knocked the shurikens aside with a few of his arrow shafts. "This host has become tiring. He puts up too much of a fight, and all the darkness inside of him is distracting. However, his body toning is great. I shall use him, for he should feel glorified, to rid the earth of one pesky Kinkou." Kennen gasped. Everything seemed to slow down. Nothing seemed right anymore. This man, this creature's voice, it was the deep gravelly voice of Shen.

However, a kama to the face brought him to attention. Akali stood aside Shen/Varus, eyes gleaming with hate. "You betrayer. You help the evilness and betray the Kinkou. Today, I banish you. May you live and die in torment. Which, I'm afraid, won't be very long now."

There, Kennen and the other two began a fast and furious fight. Any passerby would look at them and say they were dancing, but in fact, they were just simply matching each other move for move, strike for counter, stroke for punch. However, even the little Yordle couldn't take on both of the Kinkou at the same time. Shen/Varus raised his katana over his throat, and prepared to finish him, when stopped. Around them, the battle fell silent. A brilliant chord of pure sound beautifully washed over the battlefield, illuminating it and stopping both friend and foe in their tracks. Sona, Maven of the Strings, played the chords. The enemy, however, was busy trying to undo their magic bonds, and some had escaped. Sona's brow furrowed with concentration. From the right part of the army, a loud, squeaking voice rose up, singing all different Yordle songs, and yet all the same, harmonious tune. Every Bandle City refugee, from the youngest toddlers to the elderly citizens sang their own life tune. From the east, a softer, yet still ominous, chanting began, weaving a story of the Shadow Isles and all it was meant to be. The enemy stumbled. GeoCrysta and Malphite began beating out their own tune, a tune of hardship and of struggle. Their rocky souls crumbled, leaving nothing behind but pure innocence. Rammus stepped up, followed by Skarner and Urf's ghost, who had appeared out of nowhere. They sang of nature, of happiness, of the lost things of Valoran. From the shortest Yordles to the giant Nautilus, all of Valoran was singing and rejoicing, not only to save their planet, but to represent all of the long history and culture. If the Voidlings destroyed this, they would destroy everything. And Everything was not a price these brave souls were willing to make. The waves of sound crashed over and over on top of the terrified enemy army, who slowly fell back. The song changed. It became one of sadness, of mourning for the ones they had lost, of anger for the revenge they must seek. Various champions of the League fired and shot out projectiles, which smashed into the stunned enemy. The song continued, speaking of their duty to the world, their life, and most importantly, love. Love, that beat out everything the enemy had. Why the enemy must fall. Why the enemy couldn't love, and seek. Some of the Voidlings began collapsing, sinking into the ground and falling. Mordekaiser and the Pentakill's arrived, adding their own music to the song. Slowly, the enemy dissolved into nothing.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then, suddenly, an enormous cheer went up from the Demacians.

"VALORAN! VALORAN! VALORAN!" They chanted.

The chant grew louder, with each minority adding in it's own specific culture and history. The sun had truly risen again, it seemed, and they were victorious. It seemed.

A giant pillar of flame rose up from behind the forces, and The Master Voidling came. He was in the shape of a giant Serpent, rising up from underneath the ground to claim the Earth. His scales were gleaming, and he looked as if he could swallow their world whole with one gulp.

The allies charged. They smashed their weapons against the snake, which seemed to destroy them and their precious machinery rather than the snake. It breathed out row after row of flame, which crashed through the forces, killing hundreds in every blow. As he prepared to spew flame again, something extraordinary, that would be told on for years and years to come. The beast erupted from the inside, and out stepped Soraka, her face glowing with triumphant light.

After that battle, there was much to do. The Institute had been redone, there was a party in honor of the warriors, and of course, there was a special tournament held in honor of the champions of the League. Every champion joined, and in the end the city-states formed alliances.

This lasted for quite a while. The dead were mourned, the living were consoled, and the hurt were healed. However, scars last a long time. Family members of those who had deceased were in need of psychological help. The Kinkou was destroyed, with all the members either banished or forgotten. Kennen, however, would have liked to been forgotten, but since he wasn't part of the Kinkou and he had done a valuable service to mankind, was given the badge of honor and was now a celebrity, whatever that meant. Some nights, he still looked to his picture on his wall, the one of Akali, Shen and him going to the Piltover zoo. They were so happy back then... Kennen decided to go to the meditation rock.

When he arrived into the deep forests of Ionia, it was dark already. The rain was pouring down in sheets, and the wind was howling, knocking over many trees along the road. Yet, there it was, a tribute to Kennen's beginning in the Kinkou. The Rock. It was a giant stone plate, shiny because of the rain, and it had tiny little notches on it's surface. Kennen climbed on top of it, his feet barely touching the surface as he meditated. Ever since Akali and Shen had been executed, he had had a growing sense of dread and despair. Now, he let it all out...

"What's this? Shen, come." The old man beckoned Shen, who at this age had no face mask. He was tall and handsome, with well-built muscles and a clear gaze. His eyes were a bright yet calm color, and his facial expressions gave nothing away. "Shen, look. This child has come all the way from Bandle City, it seems, all by himself. He came here to join the Kinkou. How shall we proceed, Eye?"

Shen beckoned behind him, and two more figures came into the room. "Father, I believe that if a mere child can make it here on his own, then he must be very able. However, I shall not decide that myself. Let the Fist and the Shadow help me in deciding this matter."

Kennen stood before the ring, his face a calm mask of his true fears and emotions. "The first test is of patience. This is the most important thing." Kennen stood there, day after day, given only enough bland food and drink to let him survive. A week later, Kennen was told he could stop.

Kennen looked down from his rock and saw a tiny little bunny, hurt in the rain. He helped it up and cradled it in his arms..

"The second test is one of endurance. Let us see how long you can endure the trial of pain..." Kennen was strapped to a pole, as he was whipped, flogged, and tortured. However, he didn't make a sound, for the thought of a real family with Shen, Akali, and Zed was reward enough. "Next, emotional pain." This one, Kennen recalled, almost broke him down. He had to endure watching his best friends back home, the little bunnies and squirrels, get beaten and hunted. He almost shed a tear, but then remembered that Shen was watching. _I must act like him if I am to become a real man.._

Kennen now realized that real justice isn't doing what he, or anyone else, thought was right. It was doing what was the best for everyone. As he let the bunny go, he felt a strange sense of peace...

"Congratulations Kennen. You have been accepted into the ranks of the Kinkou." Those words from Shen's mouth made him feel so proud, as if he had a family, as if he had … friends. Kennen had always been strange in Bandle City, with no one except for Teemo who liked him. Teemo, however, had always been one of the most friendly Yordles and was friends with everyone except for Veigar, so he guessed that wasn't much of an accomplishment. However, since Shen and Akali adopted him into their family, he felt... wanted.

However, when the time came, he still betrayed them. He betrayed them for his own sense of "righteousness." Maybe if the Void took over, it would be better.. Maybe...

Soon, the world was back to normal. League matches commenced, Noxus and Demacia had their normal disputes, and the Kinkou was reformed, this time by a new group. There was one slight change however. Geocrysta had not wanted to be sent home with Anivia and Taric, and he had become close friends with Malphite, who was recently discovered to be female. There were hints of a romantic relationship, but no one was sure. So, Geocrysta was set with the task of rebuilding Valoran with all of the beautiful details that it used to have before, which he and Malphite took to with great enthusiasm. However, no matter what happened, the warriors who had fought for the defeating of the Void were deemed heroes. Amumu had a golden statue erected of him in the center of both Bandle City and Freljord, because both Ashe and the Yordles claimed him as their own. Chaos was defeated, and the world was finally at peace.

There was to be a final decision to be made, though. For some of the resistance champions, they had not been notified of the whole plan. Evelynn, Brand, Nocturne, Elise, and also Thresh were not aware of the fact that the Void was there. Apparently, they had been brainwashed. So, there was to be a League match to decide on the final decision.

Ahri walked along the lane again. She remembered back then, for her first match, how she had been doing this on the very first time she was introduced to the League. It was strangely nostalgic and ironic how she'd been chosen to represent mankind. She had turned more human, it was true, but she was still … foxy. Maybe she was chosen because she represented change. How humans and Yordles and animals all changed. How change could be for the better.

Jarvan IV stood in front of the camp where the wolves would spawn. He remembered how Garen had fought valiantly for him, how he had served Demacia all his life. How Lux, his sister, saved the lives of innocent Ionians from Brand while they were busy fighting. How Xin Zhao, loyal to the last breath, stepped in front of the deadly arrow that had come from Varus's possessed mind. He was proud to represent Demacia as he stepped up to the challenge.

Rammus was getting tickled by his friend, Ezreal, which he didn't particularly mind. As a little hedgehog in a world of giant humans and monsters, it was nice to have a friend. Even one who tickled his tummy when Rammus was angry. He was here because the humans felt like he should represent nature. He, Rammus, a little porcupine, was representing all of nature and all the expanse of the world. Maybe it was his innocence, or the fact that he was laughing from all the tickling, but he felt, like, excited for this match. Time to prove his worth, he thought.

The match was well played out, with Ahri, Jarvan, and Rammus versus Nocturne, Elise, and Thresh. It was close, with both sides winning close victories, but it was finally decided when Rammus lead a winning charge with the minions towards the enemy Nexus. As the Nexus exploded, Rammus thought, it was finally over.

_**The End**_

**Ahhhhh. I finally finished this. I really enjoyed all the character analysis in this chapter, and I hope that you guys had fun reading this story, for it was very fun for me to write. Thank you all for reading!**

**Final thank you's:**

**Reviewers: leimaR, Gordoth, guest, Stolenwarpig, JessesanMan, victorrama, Maxreeboband, Aksine, and platypusgale. Thank you all for reviewing. Also, thank you everyone for reading. As for whether I will write a sequel or another story...**

**I am in school and am busy most of the time. I will probably start a sequel/story sometime in April! Please stay tuned and have fun! **


End file.
